


Mafia

by oopsyhyunjin



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom Yoon Sanha, Kinda, Light BDSM, M/M, NOT a mafia au, Police Uniforms, Roleplay, Smut, its short but its great, pls read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsyhyunjin/pseuds/oopsyhyunjin
Summary: Sanha decides to put a twist on the traditional mafia game.
Relationships: Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Mafia

Moonbin had no idea how he’d ended up in this position. 

After all, it wasn’t every day his boyfriend wanted to play mafia. They had been playing it a lot with the other members recently. It had sort of become their favorite way to past their down time. So he was very confused when Sanha asked him to play mafia when it was just the two of them in the dorm. 

He soon realized though, that the other wasn’t interested in the actual game of mafia, more like the role-playing aspect of it. He should have seen it coming. Sanha had thrown a couple of pet names in bed, Moonbin had never heard him saying before but he’d brushed it off as something for fun. He didn’t think he’d find himself in this situation. 

The situation included him sitting on a chair in the middle of the dorm’s living room, with his hands cuffed behind him, in nothing but a thin black t-shirt, his black jockstrap and a ski mask that covered his face. He figured this was the best Sanha could do to make him the Mafia. 

Sanha’s police outfit was a bit better. He too was wearing a jockstrap, his dark blue, matching the short sleeve shirt he was wearing on top, which was practically unbuttoned with only a few buttons covering his stomach, his chest almost fully on display, and a policeman hat. He was also carrying a toy police stick as he walked around Moonbin looking menacing. 

Moonbin wouldn’t describe their sex life as vanilla. Their lives were pretty hectic and most of the time the sexual encounters had to be quick and efficient. From time to time they’d try new things in bed but nothing this extensive. Moonbin would be lying if he said that Sanha didn’t look insanely hot in his little policeman outfit, walking around the chair Moonbin was sitting on. He could feel a dominant vibe coming from him, which only made him harder in his little, tight jock. 

Sanha suddenly stopped in front of him and proceeded to sit on his lap. He grinded their hard cocks together for a minute until he asked Moonbin a question. “Do you know why you’re here right now?”. Moonbin offered a “No” and a little chuckle, as if the answer was obvious. Sanha didn’t seem to like that. He stopped grinding and hit his boyfriend’s arm with the stick hard. The action caused Moonbin to yelp loudly.

“You should know to speak better to an officer of the law!” he raised the tone of his voice, dominance oozing of every word. “I’ll ask again.” he stated and removed the mask from Moonbin’s face. “Why are you here today?!” he demanded to know and pulled Moonbin’s hair, causing him to moan softly. 

Moonbin then decided to go with something simple and let Sanha have his way. “I committed a crime.” he said simply, his gaze not leaving Sanha’s even for a second. “That’s right.” he replied. He pulled Moonbin’s hair back a bit more and started kissing and sucking on his throat. Moonbin couldn’t help but let out small moans. “Do you know what happens to bad little boys who commit crimes?” Sanha asked, stopping the ministrations on the other’s neck. His gaze was fierce and Moonbin gulped visibly. He was in for a good ride. 

“They get punished.” he responded. Sanha breaking out in a mischievous smirk. “Exactly.” he said and made his way to some other place of the dorm. When he returned he was holding a blindfold and a cock ring. Edging was one of Moonbin’s favorite activities and he got very excited once he saw the tool they’d be using.  
“Now,” Sanha said as he started tying the blindfold around Bin’s eyes. “you’ll sit there and take your punishment.” “Yes, officer.” He replied and Sanha let out a little chuckle. Moonbin took that as affirmation that he liked the nickname.

Once the blindfold was secured around Bin’s eyes, Sanha sunk on his knees between his boyfriend’s legs, rubbing on his thighs and placing light kisses on them. Then, he pulled the jockstrap down. “Look at your pathetic, little cock. So hard just for me.” he said and slipped the ring around the shaft. He proceeded to spit on his hand and jerk Moonbin a couple of times, which caused him to whimper from the sensation. “You like that, bitch?” Sanha asked in a very degrading tone and Moonbin nodded.  
“How about this then?” and he took all of Bin into his mouth, his throat familiar to the entrance after all this time together. Moonbin moaned loudly and threw his head back from the pleasure. 

Sanha was pretty much an expert at this. He always knew the right time to suck or twist his tongue around the shaft. It was phenomenal everytime. He was sucking with such fervor and soon Moonbin’s cock was glistening. His moans gradually got louder and he was hit with a dry orgasm, spasming on the chair from the climax, the cock ring preventing him from release. 

Sanha pulled of, a string of saliva connecting his bottom lip to the top of the other’s cock.  
“Thats enough pleasure for you.” he said “Let’s see what you got.” and he got up.  
“Please, officer. Give it to me. I want it so bad.” Moonbin whined to tease Sanha a bit. “Don’t worry baby.” was all he said before he stood in front of Moonbin’s face and shoved his cock down his throat. Of course, Moonbin was caught by surprise which in turn caused him to choke around the intrusion. After all, Sanha was well endowed, as Moonbin liked to put it. 

He immediately started fucking Moonbin’s face. Now, if Sanha was an expert at cocksucking, Moonbin was definitely an expert in the making. He knew he could take it but he made sure to choke here and there to add to his boyfriend’s pleasure. “Fuck... you take me so well.” was all Sanha said as he held onto Moonbin’s head and continued to ravage his throat. Moonbin really wished he could see his boyfriend’s face as he serviced him but the taste of his cock in Bin’s mouth would have to do. 

He fucked Bin’s throat for quite a while, the only sound in the room their loud moans and pants. Suddenly, Sanha pulled the blindfold of Bin’s head and also pulled his cock out of his mouth before he spilled his seed all over Moonbin’s face. He, in turn, swallowed whatever his tongue could reach and looked up to his boyfriend in a stupor. “You look so hot like this.” Sanha said in return and kissed him deeply. 

Bin was expecting to be released at that point but Sanha returned to his previous position between the “mafia’s” spread legs. “We’re not done yet, are we?” he asked rhetorically. He spit once again on Moonbin’s cock and started stroking him with one hand while he brought the other to his own mouth and sucked a couple fingers in. Moonbin knew what this meant. Sanha took his own digits out his mouth before he lined them up to Moonbin’s entrance. “You haven’t cummed yet.” he said, as he inserted both of his large fingers on Moonbin and removed the cockring with his other hand. 

Sanha quickly started scissoring him, timing the thrusts of his hand with his stroking of Bin’s cock. Sanha relished in his boyfriend’s fucked out expression, how pretty he looked like this. Once Sanha’s fingers found Moonbin’s spot he moaned loud from the pleasure and after a few more thrusts he came all over his black t-shirt, panting like crazy. 

Sanha got up from his position, wiped his hands on his shirt and grabbed the sides of Moonbin’s face and giving him another deep kiss. He, then, proceeded to take the handcuffs off. “So, what did you think?” he asked once Moonbin was free and standing on his feet again. Moonbin wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close. “It was really fun.” he said and kissed Sanha some more. “But I need to be more in motion next time.” he smiled. “Next time. I like the sound of that.” Sanha offered a smile in return. “Now come on. Let’s go get cleaned up.” he said and off they went.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading !! ❤️


End file.
